The Warning
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Rukia befriends a flirtatious lesbian, Rangiku. She wants to steal her away from her boyfriend Ichigo, but he has something planned to make his girl realize that he will be the only one for her. For Jen, asked by her friend DeviantHollow23.


**Author's Note: Another requested fic for my good friend, DeviantHollow23. Well, to be correct, her friend Jen requested this and she asked me to write this up for her. Hope you all enjoy this and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Bleach'!**

The crowded mall boomed with voices and shouts from the people inside, the sound of cash register making a chaotic rhythm. Couples could be seen everywhere you look, making the strawberry blonde sigh and shake her head in disbelief. Every woman she saw did not excite her or make her body tingle with curiosity. She sipped on her shake slowly, ignoring the stares and whistles from men since they couldn't fulfill her needs like a woman could. She crossed her arms under her large breast, leaning back in her chair and letting herself take one last look around before heading back to her lonely apartment.

Her large eyes caught sight of small woman sitting across from her in the food court she sat in. Her mouth watered slightly and she licked her lips slowly as she giggled softly and stood up. The woman had short raven hair, her body small compared to the strawberry blonde but she could care less. Her cute little spunky aura and innocent look made up for that. Rangiku Matsumoto was far from being a quiet young woman; she was loud and loved every moment of it.

She sat down at the table the raven haired woman sat patiently in, making her look up and smile gently to the busty woman.

"Hey there, sweetheart. What's your name?" Rangiku said, leaning closer so the top of her bosom could be exposed.

"Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki, nice to meet you." Rukia said, extending her hand to shake the other woman's hand.

"Rukia? That's a cute little name, it matches you perfectly." Rangiku purred, taking her hand in her own and shaking it.

"Your hand is so soft and small. My name is Rangiku Matsumoto but you can call me Ran." Rangiku said, allowing her fingers to graze her skin as she pulled away.

"Thank you, Rangiku. Your hands are soft too!" Rukia said, smiling brightly and putting her hands on her lap.

"You're so adorable! I just want to take you home and eat you up." Rangiku said, winking after finishing her sentence.

"Hey, Ichigo, who is Rukia talkin' to?"

The orange-haired man turned for the counter to see his girlfriend talking to another woman, shrugging it off at first and turning to his friend.

"Don't know, probably some random chick from her college. Why do you care, Hisagi?" Ichigo said, smirking when he saw his friend checking out the woman.

"The chicks hot." Hisagi muttered, grabbing his tray of food.

"You're dating Nanao; Don't be checking out other girls." Ichigo said, grabbing his tray and heading over to the table.

"No harm in looking, you should do it more often." Hisagi said, Ichigo scoffed and kicked his friend gently.

"I'm not a pig; Rukia is enough women for me." Ichigo said, chuckling after last night popped into his head.

"You're not a pig but you just made a perverted face when you said Rukia's name? Two-face." Hisagi said, chuckling nervously when he saw Ichigo's glare.

"Don't make me tell Nanao about your new crush." Ichigo growled, Hisagi's face paled slightly before looking away.

"I'll shut up." Hisagi murmured, looking back to the table.

"You have such large pretty eyes, Rukia. Are you here alone? I would love to keep you company all day and night." Rangiku said, Rukia looked to see Ichigo walking towards her with his usual scowl on his face.

"Actually, I'm here with my boyfriend and his friend." Rukia said, noticing Rangiku's smile fall and turn into a pout.

"You're dating someone? And a man at that. You know you can do much better." Rangiku said, using her foot to rub Rukia's leg seductively. This made Rukia giggle at the tickling sensation but from Ichigo's eyes it seemed to be something much more.

"Dude, is she flirting with Rukia? You lucky bastered!" Hisagi said, grinning before wiping it away when he saw Ichigo's eyes narrow.

"Rukia won't do anything." Ichigo muttered, walking quickly to the table and placing his tray down.

"Ichigo, this is my new friend Rangiku. Rangiku, this is my boyfriend Ichigo." Rukia said, Rangiku smile turned into a smirk and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"You're a lucky boy to get this cutie pie." Rangiku said, making sure her voice sound out the word boy to Ichigo.

"Thanks." Ichigo said, sitting down beside Rukia.

"Anyway, you should give me your number. We can keep in touch, or I could just do all the touching for us, Rukia." Rangiku said, turning her attention to Ichigo when she heard him choke on his drink.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Rukia asked, Ichigo wiped his mouth with his hand and nodded.

"Uh yeah. I'm fine." Ichigo said, clearing his throat.

"That sucks, I could've had this little bunny to myself to cuddle and do a lot of other things with her all night long!" Rangiku said, making Hisagi turn red and cover his nose.

"I need a tissue!" Hisagi shouted, standing up and walking away.

"Men are such perverts. That's why I prefer women like Rukia here." Rangiku said, winking at Rukia only to have Rukia wink back playfully.

"You flatter me too much." Rukia said, leaning onto the table and leaving Ichigo dumbfounded.

The next hour and half was the most uncomfortable and strange moment in Ichigo's life. In his entire time in his relationship with Rukia, a woman never popped into his mind as someone who would try to flirt with Rukia. He could understand if a man did it and Ichigo would be right there to kick their ass, but this was the first time he ever felt worried about a woman coming along. He knew Rukia didn't go that way but with the way she was going along with the strawberry blonde provocative conversation, it made his blood boil. Any other man would jump at this opportunity, but Ichigo was not an average man.

When he was in a relationship he actually gave a rat's ass for, he was possessive with his partner. This relationship with Rukia was downright the most possessive he had become then in any other he was ever involved with. His eyes remand narrowed at the busty woman as she continually flirted with Rukia, his foot tapping loudly on the tile floor of the mall. He didn't know what to say to Rangiku, she seemed unfazed by his glare and would only give him sinister glances when Rukia wasn't looking. His fist clenched and he scoffed each time his eyes met hers, but he remand silent knowing he would upset Rukia and the fact that he was a man and it would be out of the question to harm the woman Rukia had just befriended.

"We should go now." Ichigo said, having heard enough and standing to his feet.

"Why don't you go now and leave Rukia with me? I'll make sure to keep her preoccupied." Rangiku said, Rukia grabbed the napkin she had written her number on and passed it to her.

"It is getting late and I have classes tomorrow. Call me whenever you want! It was nice to talk to you, Rangiku." Rukia said, Rangiku stood up and placed her hand on her hips.

"It would have been nicer if we were alone. I'll give you a call as soon as I can, sweetheart. Don't forget about me, okay?" Rangiku said, catching both Rukia and Ichigo off guard when she hugged the small woman. Ichigo body felt his blood drip down his hand from having his nails digging into them deeply, his jaw clenched as he kept his face from showing his true emotion.

"I'll keep in touch, Rukia." Rangiku said, purring her name softly as she pulled away and let her fingers run down Rukia's arms. She gave Rukia one last wink before walking away with her hips swaying. Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand with his bleeding one and began to walk out quickly.

"Ichigo, why does your hand feel wet?" Rukia asked as he dragged her along. He remand silent and only gave her a quick glance before heading to the car.

"Shouldn't we wait for Hisagi?" Rukia said, wincing when she felt his grip on her tighten.

"Nanao picked him up." Ichigo said, opening the passenger door and moving to the side so Rukia could get in. She stepped inside and flinched when she heard him slam the door shut, closing her eyes and shaking her head when she realized what he was up to. He got inside and locked the doors of the car as he turned his cold gaze to the small woman beside him.

"What?" Rukia murmured, folding her arms under chest and slumping lower in her seat.

"That woman was hitting on you, that's what. I don't like it and I don't like her." Ichigo said, Rukia gave him a look that said 'You-Sound-Like-An-Idiot' and laughed softly.

"Rangiku was just being nice! Don't worry about her and stop acting like a little kid who doesn't like sharing his toys. She is just a friend and that's all." Rukia said, Ichigo scoffed and turned on the car.

"You better not do anything stupid, Rukia. This is the only warning I'm going to give you." Ichigo said, pulling out and driving along as Rukia went on a small rant.

**~Two Months Later~**

"Rukia, your lips look so luscious today. Makes me wanna suck on them like a lollipop." Rangiku purred, wrapping her arms around Rukia's waste as she continued to make dinner.

"Thanks, got some new chapstick that does wonders for lips." Rukia said, tilting her head to the side as she mixed the soup.

"Hmm, that smells good!" Rangiku said, taking in a deep sniff.

"Thanks, its soup with some beef and some veggies mixed with-" Rukia blushed when she felt Rangiku sniff her neck.

"I wasn't talking about the food, silly." Rangiku said, Rukia chuckled softly before putting down the large spoon in her hand.

"I don't think Ichigo would be happy if he was here, Ran." Rukia said, turning her head in time to see Rangiku pout.

"He isn't here, we can do anything we want and clean up after we're done so the big bad berry doesn't catch you." Rangiku whispered, Rukia sighed and smiled softly.

Rangiku had become Rukia's closest friend the past two months. They shared stories, gossiped, and watched TV like any other friends would. It wasn't until the second week of their growing friendship, did Rukia discover of Rangiku's sexuality. She was a lesbian, but that didn't stop Rukia from accepting her into her life. When Rukia revealed to Ichigo of Rangiku's sexuality, he didn't seem at all surprised.

Though, that was not a very good thing for either of them. Rukia had to deal with his paranoid filled rant about her staying away from the curvy woman and Ichigo had to deal with Rukia's smartass comments. Finally, Rukia won the verbal fight and continued her relationship with Rangiku. Now a bad feeling was growing in the small woman's gut when Rangiku's arms went to her own slim hips.

"Come on, Rukia. Why don't we have some fun?" Rangiku purred into her ear.

"Because she's mine."

Both women turned to see Ichigo walking in, his face free from emotion as he kicked the door closed gently. He walked toward the fridge, completely ignoring the both women as he grabbed a bottle of soda. Rukia cleared her throat and pulled from Rangiku's grasp and walked to the fridge, holding out the pot of soup and showing it to him.

"I made your favorite." Rukia said, Ichigo opened the top of the soda and hummed.

"That's nice." Ichigo said, shutting the door.

"Is that all you have to say? Rukia made you your favorite meal and you don't even thank her? I worry about you berry." Rangiku said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't you have to go to work today, Rangiku?" Ichigo asked, walking to the table as Rukia sat the pot on the counter.

"Oh, I am running late now. I'll call you, love bunny." Rangiku said, rushing to the door only to stumble over a bag.

"Berry, put your stuff out of the way of the door! I almost hurt myself!" Rangiku shouted, glaring at sitting man.

"I'm shocked you don't hurt yourself everyday." Ichigo said, turning his lazy gaze to the fuming blond.

"Go suck on a toe!" Rangiku squealed, slamming the door shut and storming out.

"Ichigo, you didn't need to be so mean." Rukia said, grabbing the plates.

"I'm tired today, Rukia. I'm going to go ahead and sleep. Don't wake me up when you go to class." Ichigo said, walking to the bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

Rukia spun around to look at the clock and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw that she was going to be late. She grabbed her pack back and books, completely ignoring the bag Ichigo had brought in with him and running out the door. The next hour was a bore for Rukia, her mind remand on Ichigo's strange behavior with Rangiku. Usually, he had comments ready for her when he saw her but today he didn't even try. A faint smile appeared on her face at the thought that maybe Ichigo had finally come to understand her and was giving her some free space. She skipped out of class, the night air hitting her skin and making chills run down her spine as she walked to her car.

"I'll talk to Ichigo tonight." Rukia whispered, turning on the car and driving to her room.

"Ichigo! I'm home!" Rukia shouted as she barged into her home. She was met with an eerie silence and the house was to dark for her to see. The door behind her was slammed shut, making her jump and turn toward the noise.

"Ich-Ichigo?" Rukia whispered, her heart tightening in her chest as fear slowly grew.

Everything happened before Rukia herself could register what was going on. The only thing she knew was that her arms and legs were being bound to the legs of her kitchen table, her mouth bound by some kind of cloth that kept her from screaming. Cold steel ripped away her clothes, her objections muffled by the fabric on her lips. Finally, she was fully naked to the person that had tied her to the table. The fear was still in her heart, making her heart race and arms pull at the rope when she heard a menacing chuckle. The lights where on, blinding Rukia for a moment before slowly clearing.

Standing right in front of her, wearing nothing but a leather coat, was Ichigo. His smile was wicked as he stared down at her fighting against the restraints. He lifted his hand and pulled the fabric from her lips, allowing his hand to trail down from her shoulder to her chest as she gasped for air.

"Ichigo, you ass, what are you doing?" Rukia shouted, gasping when she realized she could close her legs at all.

"This is my last warning, Rukia. That woman, I can't offered to lose you to her. I'm going to show you what you will lose if you ever decide to leave me for her." Ichigo said, his grin turning sadistic as he allowed the leather coat to drop to the floor.

"Ichigo, I'm not going to-"

A hand covered her mouth, muffling her voice as Ichigo pressed a finger to his lips.

"You're not allowed to speak. The only thing I want to hear from you are moans and screams as I fuck you." Ichigo cooed, his hand slowly running down her body.

Rukia stiffen under his touch and her breath was caught in her chest when his hands disappeared under her hips. Ichigo had made sure the ropes were tight enough to hold her down, but lose enough so he can make her get on her stomach or lay on her back. Rukia gasped as she was flipped, her arms forming an x above her head, and cold air hitting her bare ass. A hand trailed down her firm bottom, rubbing it gently before slapping the left cheek. Rukia shrieked at the sudden pain, only to shriek again when Ichigo hit her with more strength.

"I told you, I only want to hear you while I'm fucking you. I'm not doing that yet, am I?" Ichigo purred, rubbing the aching stop gently.

"N-No AH!" Another shriek escaped her lips when his hand made contact with her ass. Both cheeks were reddening from the impact and a dull pain caused it to throb gently. A quiet whimper escaped Rukia's lips, making another harsh smack to echo around the room. Ichigo would rub the spot soon after smacking it, grinning when he saw Rukia slowly getting wet.

"Are you enjoying this, Rukia? Me, spanking your ass like a teacher would a naughty girl?" Ichigo teased, Rukia swallowed and nodded slowly.

"Yes. OHH! AHH!"

Two smacks echoed in the small kitchen. Rukia's teeth dug into her lower lip, making drips of blood to appear and slowly run down to her chin and cooling her now heated skin. Ichigo walked away from her ass, walking to her face and kneeling down so he could be at eye level. He grabbed her chin, making her eyes flutter open and small tears to roll down her face.

"Good girl, you listen good when your horny. Do you want me to fuck you now, Rukia. Do want me to fuck you like an animal?" Ichigo growled, Rukia's eyes widen at Ichigo's vulgar words and her womanhood throbbed with need.

"Well, do you want me inside you?" Ichigo asked, making Rukia's jaw drop when he gripped his own dripping length and rubbing it up and down slowly.

Rukia was in too much shook and way too turned on to fully answer his question. When they were in bed, Rukia had a feeling Ichigo was always holding back his true sexual desires. Now, the way he was acting was proving it to her. Ichigo tilted his head to the side and allowed her head to drop when he didn't get an answer right away.

"You are wasting my time, Rukia. Now, I'm going to have to try to find a way to keep myself busy until you're able to find your voice." Ichigo said, walking so he could stand right behind her.

He lifted her hips slightly, looking down at her throbbing and wet womanhood with lust. His fingers teased her lips, slowly dragging them around her entrance. Rukia whimpered at the growing arousal now burning inside her body, she twirled her hips in an attempt to get Ichigo to hurry. A loud squeal escaped her lips when his fingers suddenly thrusted inside her, scratching her walls in a painful yet pleasurable way. Ichigo twirled his fingers inside her wet cunt, making more of her juices to run down his hand.

Ichigo pulled out all three fingers, shoving all the way back in until he could no longer see his third knuckle. Rukia moaned and pulled at the ropes at her arms, trying to free herself as the growing arousal ate at her. Pain rippled and Ichigo watched in pleasure as her ass cheek jiggled after each hit he gave her. His fingers pumped in and out of her body, slapping her ass whenever she moaned in pleasure.

"Ichigo… please!"

_SLAP!_

"I told you not to make a noise until I fucked you." Ichigo growled, pulling away his fingers and sucking on her sweet nectar. He got on the table, his whole body covering her small one when he arched over her.

"Do you want me now, Rukia?" Ichigo asked, biting down on her neck and licking at the forming hickey.

Rukia whimpered, but nodded her head in defeat when her womanhood throbbed one more time. Her back felt the warm wood of the table when she was flipped on her back once again. Ichigo held her hips as he got on his feet, he grabbed his leaking length and poked at her begging cunt in a teasing fashion. Rukia cried out when he slowly began to fill her, in her mind she could tell Ichigo was large then usual. He was so large now, that it kind of hurt when he pushed himself to the hilt but it was the kind of pain that made the pleasure intensify.

Ichigo looked down at her red and sweaty face, rolling his hips before rocking them inside of her. Rukia tried to arch her back but the ropes and table kept her in place, keeping her still as Ichigo slowly began to move. The slow pace was killing Rukia softly, he would pull out only to slowly push back in and rock his hips against her. Rukia groaned, her head turning violently side-to-side when the pace was becoming too much. She needed more, she needed to be fucked senseless.

"Do you have something to say, Rukia?" Ichigo grunted, suddenly thrusting harshly.

Rukia believed she saw white spots in her vision when he hit her pleasure spot, a loud scream echoed around the room and bounced around the walls. Ichigo grabbed her hair and tugged it harshly, making her whimper like a dog.

"Will do you?" Ichigo cooed, Rukia opened one eyes that soon begged to the man inside her.

"Fuck me hard, Ichigo." Rukia pleaded.

Ichigo grinned and released his grip on her hair before returning to her hips.

"With pleasure." Ichigo said.

Her cries could be heard by their neighbors as he pounded into her body relentlessly. The table rocked and actually hit the wall from the force Ichigo was using. Each thrust caused the table to bump into the wall and Rukia to scream in pure ecstasy. Ichigo felt how tight she felt today, making him feel harder each time her walls would ripple when he pulled out and thrusted back in. Rukia could feel the rope on her ankles and wrist burning her but she could care less as her body tingled and vibrated with intense pleasure.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her nipples ached, begging to be touched by Ichigo's hand. Ichigo allowed one hand to be set free and roughly twisted the hard pink nub with two fingers, relishing the sound Rukia was making as he played with her breast and pumped into her body like there was no tomorrow. His mouth descended to her neglected nipple, biting down on it hard enough to make a mark on her pale round flesh. Rukia couldn't stop the moans and screams erupting from her mouth as she was fucked senseless by Ichigo. All she could do was cry out his name as he pumped and rocked into her small body without holding back.

"Do-you-feel-it-Rukia?" Ichigo growled, Rukia cried out a loud yes when one thrust hit her sweet spot once again.

"Rangiku will never be able to make you feel like this. I can only do this. You-belong-to-me-Rukia!"

Ichigo pounded into her screaming and withering body like a madman. He enjoyed how the only thing Rukia could do was moan and cry out as he went in and out of her. He could feel her walls tightening around his veiny cock and he buried his face into her neck and bite down when he felt his own climax rearing its head. She came, and Rukia could have sworn that she went blind for a moment from the intense orgasm that ran through her body. Ichigo came and roared as his he released all his seed into her wanton body.

"Mine. All mine…"

That was the last thing Rukia heard before she fell into a slumber.

**~Next Morning~**

"Hello! Rukia! I have a present for you!"

Rangiku walked into the home, only to find Ichigo sitting at the table sipping a jet black coffee. Her smile faded and her eyes narrowed as a familiar smell drifted into her nose. She huffed and crossed her arms under her large breast as Ichigo continued to sip on her coffee.

"Where's Rukia?" Rangiku sneered, Ichigo placed the cup down and smirked at her.

"Resting. I don't have to worry about you anymore." Ichigo said, walking towards Rangiku.

"What makes you think that?" Rangiku asked, batting her eyelashes quickly.

"Because last night, I fucked some sense into her small little body." Ichigo replied, smirking when Rangiku's eyes turned deadly.

"Rukia will be mine." Rangiku spat.

"What the hell? Is that why you both are always fighting?"

Both turned to see Rukia walking out of the bathroom with a noticeable limp. Both turned to her direction but one faked a smile and scratched their chin.

"I don't have a clue of what you're talking about, honey bunny." Rangiku said, making Ichigo glare at him.

"You both think I'm an idiot? Listen Rangiku, I love you but not in the way you want me to love you. I love Ichigo and I'm sorry if this hurts you but I'd appreciate it if you let me be when it comes to me and Ichigo." Rukia said, Rangiku remand silent for a moment before nodding and smiling weakly.

"The last thing I want to do is hurt you, Rukia. For you, I'll stay back and let this relationship destroy itself." Rangiku said, Rukia sighed and turned her back.

"Fair enough, now I'm going to finish my bath. Don't fight while I'm in here." Rukia said, disappearing into the small room.

"I won." Ichigo taunted, making Rangiku turn to his direction.

"For now. The minute you mess this up or hurt her, I'll be the one by her side. Don't think I won't be waiting for that day, berry." Rangiku said.

"This is your last warning; My name is Ichigo and if you call me berry again, you'll regret it."

**Funny note, while I was typing this the song Closer by Nine Inch Nails played. So ironic XD. Review and I hope both Jen and Ru enjoyed this. This fic must be the kinkiest fic I have ever written… Epic.**


End file.
